


Violence

by troubledsace7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Newt, M/M, Protectivr Credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: Newt hates violence. Credence hates Newt getting hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt doesn't like violence, in his opinion violence shouldn't be the first response to danger. Living with Credence, Newt tried to press this opinion as often as possible. Credence had been the victim of a women who used violence as her weapon to keep him in place. This violence lead to Credence bottling up his magic which eventually lead to even more violence. Newt was slowly teaching Credence of gentleness, and not having anger or hatred flare up because of a silly mistake. Newt had taken upon himself to ensure Credence no longer thought of himself as a monster who destroys. Newt loves how Credence has slowly accepted his gentle praise and no longer flinches when Newt reaches for him. Credence has also gained control over his power, it's been at least a month since he's turned to the obscurist for help. Newt is proud of his far his assistant has come, but It was one step at a time.  
It all began when Newt got the brilliant idea to search for this rare creature that had been rumored to be victims of a smuggling ring. Credence of course had happily agreed to come along with Newt to check on them, Newt promising that they would just have a peek to see if the creature was indeed in danger. They would not encounter any danger themselves. But newt had a soft heart for creatures in pain and couldn't help but intervene when creatures are in pain.  
That's how they ended up in the center of a ring of dark wizards with their hands tied by a charm. The ringleader stood with Newt's wand in hand, the other hand gripping the ginger locks. Credence was shaking to the left of Newt, tears shining in his eyes. Newts mouth had a thin line of blood dripping down it from being backhanded a mere second ago by the leader. There was a bruise forming on his cheekbone.  
"Who are you?",The leader shook Newt harshly and threw him to the floor, " Who sent you?"  
Newt groaned as his face hit the dirt his wrist bound in front of him.  
" Nobody I swear" he grunted in pain.   
"Bullshit!" The leader yelled and stepped on Newts arm. He looked to Credence shaking frame and motioned for the other men to grab him too.  
"You're going to tell me who you are boy or I'm going to break your companion's arm" He sneered.  
Credence shook harder and his edges blurred as the black mist grew.  
"Credence. Calm down it's all right!" Newt cried, trying to make eye contact with the boy, knowing that Credence was close to losing his control.   
The leader pressed harder on Newts captive arm with his boot.   
"This is the last time I ask. Who. are. you." He grunted pressing more on Newt with each word.  
Credence shook his head in horror and that's all it took to have the grown man's weight come crushing down on Newts thin arm.  
He let out a scream as he felt his bone snap under the pressure. Credence shook harder his vision blurring as more mist rose from his body.  
"That's it boys. Grab the man" the boss said turning his back on Credence and Newt to walk to the table. The men let go of Credence to haul Newt to his feet not paying mind to arm, pulling on it with sneers.  
"I'm-ah- alright Credence" Newt gritted out still in obvious pain.   
The boss turned back around holding a knife that had been placed on the table. He leant over to Newt, smirking as he used the knife to pop the bottoms on Newt's shirt. With his stomach exposed, the man ran the knife gently up and down the pale flesh. Credence couldn't feel his fingers.   
"I'm gonna carve you up real nice and send you back to your boss as a message" the boss said smirking gleefully.   
He raised the knife and Newt closed his eyes preparing for the pain. Before the knife meet the skin Credence screamed. Newt’s eyes snapped open fear on his face. The boss turned at the noise and saw that replacing the young boy was this black ball.   
"Credence no!"   
"What-"   
No sooner then he opened his mouth the black mist rushed him and his men. There was a sickening crack as the man was thrown against the wall. His body fell with a thud and all the other men were thrown in different directions. Newts body dropped to the floor without the support of the men. He sat at his knees surrounded by the bodies and the black mist that was Credence. He raised his arm up in a surrendering pose.   
"Credence it's ok. It's over. Calm down please"   
The black mist swirled faster seemingly disagreeing with Newt.  
" Credence, listen to me,everything is fine"   
His words had no effect as the mist grew thicker and quicker. Newt went to move but he jostled his tender arm and cried out. The mist stopped.   
"Credence, I'm fine. They're gone. They can't hurt you anymore" Newt said stumbling to his feet.   
The mist slowly gathered to create the young man Newt was so desperately trying to contact. Credence stood shaking slightly.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" Credence muttered as he stumbled towards Newt.   
"Shhh. It's ok Credence it's ok. " Newt whispered opening his arm to Credence who didn't hesitate to embrace the man.   
Credence grabbed Newt and held him tightly. Newt winced as his injured arm was hit.   
" Oh god! You're hurt" Credence stood back arms grabbing Newts face to catalogue his pain. His thumbs brushed over his bruised cheekbone and the blood on his mouth.   
"It's- ah- my arm. I think he broke it"   
Credence's face grew dark instantly the swirls of darkness reappearing. He stared at the men's bodies.  
"It's fine Credence, I'm ok " Newt said grabbing Credences hand which was still on his face and rubbing his thumb on it.   
" He hurt you" Credence said darkly.   
" It's okay, Credence in my line of work injuries are expected"   
Credence shook his head and made eye contact with Newt.   
" You don't deserve it"  
"What?"   
Credence gripped Newt harder,  
"The pain. You don't deserve to be punished. You're amazing. “  
Newt smiled,   
"It happens Credence it's fine. I'm fine"   
Credence hugged Newt again and nuzzles his head into Newts shoulder.   
"Let's go shall we?"   
\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence patches Newt up.

Violence prt2

Credence was afraid of violence. He’d been a victim all his life, he knew how it felt to be powerless, but he never felt more out of control then when those men hurt Newt. Newt who was nothing but kind to every person and creature. Newt who took him and helped him learn control and happiness. Newt, who didn't deserve violence. 

 

He couldn’t fathom how anyone could hurt such a kindhearted and pure wizard. Someone who could do that… didn’t deserve to live. 

 

When he saw those men grab Newt something dark swirled inside of him. When he heard Newts scream he felt his world become fuzzy and all he could focus on was helping Newt. 

 

\---

 

Credence helped Newt into the cot inside of the suitcase, being gentle with Newts twisted arm and bruised torso. Newt smiled gently at Credence as he collapsed into the bed. 

 

“Thank you,Credence”

 

Credence nodded stiffly and then abruptly turned and left the room. 

 

Newt gazed confused at credences shoulders as he disappeared from Newt’s room. 

 

“Credence?” Newt called. Where was he going?

 

There was no response.

 

Newt sighed and tried to sit up in his bed, wincing as his bruises stinged. That seemed like nothing though when he leaned on his arm, he let out a strangled yell. 

 

There was a loud clatter from down the hallway that startled Newt, he jumped and fell sideways without his arms to aid his flounderings and he fell onto the floor. There was a loud thump and Newts whimper of pain then Credence slid into the room flustered and already surrounded by black tendrils. His head swiveled left and right looking for something before his gaze landed on Newt.

“What's wrong??!?”

 

He saw Newt on the floor, Newt looked sheepish sitting up against the bed holding his injured arm to his chest. His scared face made him look even more pitiful.

 

“I.. um I fell? “ Newt said smiling embarrassedly up at Credence.

 

Credence relaxed and the black darkness surrounding the boy disappeared.

 

“I thought you were hurt! “ Credence said running his hand through his dark hair. 

 

Newt laughed; “ No no! I’m fine!” He made a placating gesture with his good hand, “No permanent damage done! Could I trouble you to help me up?” 

 

Newt held out his undamaged hand to Credence who grasped it and hauled Newt to his feet.

 

“You should stay in bed” Credence tutted at Newt shuffling towards the bed again.Newt sat down on the bed with no argument feeling like a scorned child. 

 

“Stay there. I'm going to get the first aid kit to sort you out, again. Try to stay inside the bed please” Credence left stepping backwards and not taking his eyes off Newt.

 

Newt laughed softly, that's why Credence left before. It made sense and it was kind of dumb for him not to think of that before. That thug must of hit him harder than he thought. Newt shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

Credence walked back into the room with the small box Newt kept all his medicines and sat on the edge of the bed box on his lap. Newt moved so he was closer to Credence and he reached for the supplies.

 

“Thank you, dear, but I think I might have to go to the bathroom for this,” he gestured at the cut on his face and the bruise on his cheek. 

 

Credence shook his head,“No I'll do it.” He said reaching into the box.

 

Newt sighed and grabbed Credences hand and raised them so Credence would look at his face. 

 

“You don't don't have to, I can-”

 

“I know. I want too” Credence said strongly.

 

Newt smiled and released his hands, “Ok then patch me up.” 

 

Credence gently wrapped Newt’s arm, watching for signs of pain on his dear friend’s face. Every grimace sent a hot wave of anger over Credence. How dare those men hurt Newt. He was innocent and didn’t deserve such rough treatment. And Newt just kept smiling at Credence like it didn’t matter he was hurt. That made Credence even angrier. Newt shouldn’t be okay with being hurt! He was… he was Credence everything.

 

He set Newt’s arm down gently and began to clean Newt’s cut on his cheek and lip. When he was done Credence held Newts jaw and stared into his eyes. 

 

“Credence, what’s-”

 

Newt was interrupted by Credence lips on his own, soft yet dominating. He blinked and kissed back letting out a happy moan. Quickly Credence pulled back and nuzzled into Newt’s neck. He pulled Newt to him, their torso’s touching.

 

“Don’t like it.”

 

Newt raised his brow and caressed Cadence's hair with his free hand.”Don’t like what dear?”

 

Credence grip on Newt tightened. “This. You being hurt.”Credence mouthed at Newt’s neck.

 

The older man sighed, “I’m okay love. Just a little banged up.”

 

Credence growled on Newt’s neck. He raised his head and looked Newt straight in the eye.”They hurt you. No one is allowed to hurt you.” the darkness swirled behind the boy again, “You’re mine.”

 

He leaned in for a kiss again, no longer soft but harsh, one hand lingering on Newt’s hip the other in his hair. 

 

Newt gasped and submitted to the kiss. He leaned into the youngers touch. When Credence mouth left his he gasped for breath, but Credence attacked his throat kissing harshly this time leaving marks. 

 

Newt grasped at Credence shoulder’s and tried to form a coherent sentence, “Credence- I-ah-love- oh-I’m-oh dear.” Credence leaned back and looked at Newt waiting.

 

Newt shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Credence softy, “It’s okay love. I’m okay. No one’s going to hurt me and I’m...”, he paused and smiled at him. “I’m yours.”

 

Credence smile was blinding and he shifted so Newt and him were laying on the bed and he wrapped his arms around the man. The black tendrils caressing Newt where he couldn’t. 

 

For the first time in a long time he was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ABOUT THIS AND I JUST FINIShED IT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece please tell me if it's any good!


End file.
